Kamen Riders' Super Forms
In most installments of the Kamen Rider series in the Heisei Era, there is a Kamen Rider who gains a form that is stronger than the base form(s) and is usually the last form before a Final Form, called a Super Form. The only main Heisei Riders not to have had a Super Form before the Final Form are Ryuki, Kabuto, Den-O, and Decade. Many Super Forms contain restrictions or dangers when used. These problems are usually stabilized when the Riders upgrade to the Final Form. * Faiz Axel Form: The user can only move at the speed of sound for 10 seconds. * Kiva DoGaBaKi Form: The user can only use this form for 5 minutes before it endangers him. * Double FangJoker: The user could lose control of himself. * Wizard All Dragon: The user's mana is drained quickly. * Drive Type Formula: The user is injured by G-Forces when using a physical Full Throttle finisher. * Ghost Grateful Damashii: The user is paralyzed for quite a while when any of the Gammaizers activate or some of the 15 Damashiis still having an argument with each other. The main Riders' Super Forms can be grouped into four types. * Agile (Faiz Axel Form, Blade Jack Form, Double FangJoker, OOO Tajadol Combo): The user becomes more agile when gaining significant speed or flying ability. * Bulky (Agito Burning Form, Fourze Magnet States, Gaim Kachidoki Arms, Drive Type Formula, Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99): The user gains more armor or muscle, increasing either his physical capacity or defensive power. * Fusion (Agito Trinity Form, Kiva DoGaBaKi Form, Wizard All Dragon, Ghost Grateful Damashii): The user combines his previous forms into one single power, allowing him to use all of these forms' capacity. * Upgrade (Kuuga Amazing Mighty, Hibiki Kurenai): The user increases his base form's Ability Perimeters, resulting in the colors of said form changing to match its enhancements. Some Super Forms are strong enough to rival or even sometimes surpass the Final Form in terms of raw power. However, the Final Forms still have abilities that enable them to surpass the Super Form in areas they can't; Gaim Kachidoki Arms, Drive Type Formula, and Ghost Grateful Damashii being the only examples of this so far. Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Amazing Mighty Krk-KuugaAMF.png|Kuuga Amazing Mighty Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Agito **Trinity Form **Burning Form Kra-AgitoTF.png|Agito Trinity Form KRAgitoBurning.jpg|Agito Burning Form Kamen Rider 555 *Kamen Rider Faiz **Axel Form 555051_resize.jpg|Faiz Axel Form Kamen Rider Blade Blade= *Kamen Rider Blade **Jack Form Blade-BladeJack.jpg|Blade Jack Form |-| Garren= *Kamen Rider Garren **Jack Form KamenRiderGarrenJackForm.jpg|Garren Jack Form |-| Leangle= *Kamen Rider Leangle **Jack Form Leangle Jack.PNG|Leangle Jack Form Kamen Rider Hibiki *Kamen Rider Hibiki **Hibiki Kurenai Hibiki_Kurenai.PNG|Hibiki Kurenai Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Kiva **DoGaBaKi Form How Many Times Did This Even Get Used.png|Kiva DoGaBaKi Form Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider Double **FangJoker FanguuJokah.png|Double FangJoker Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider OOO **Tajadol Combo TaJaDor.png|OOO Tajadol Combo Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Fourze **Magnet States MagnetsHowDoTheyWork.png|Fourze Magnet States Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Wizard **All Dragon Wizard all.png|Wizard All Dragon Kamen Rider Gaim Gaim= *Kamen Rider Gaim **Kachidoki Arms KRGa-Gaimkachidoki.png|Gaim Kachidoki Arms |-| Baron= *Kamen Rider Baron **Lemon Energy Arms KRGa-Baronlemonenergy.png|Baron Lemon Energy Arms |-| Duke= *Kamen Rider Duke **Lemon Energy Arms KRGa-Dukelemonenergy.png|Duke Lemon Energy Arms |-| Knuckle= *Kamen Rider Knuckle **Jimber Marron Arms (Movie-Exclusive) Knuckle Jimba.jpg|Knuckle Jimber Marron Arms Kamen Rider Drive Drive= *Kamen Rider Drive **Type Formula KRDr-Driveformula.png|Drive Type Formula |-| Mach= *Kamen Rider Mach **Deadheat Mach KRDr-Deadheatmach.png|Deadheat Mach Kamen Rider Ghost Ghost= *Kamen Rider Ghost **Grateful Damashii KRGh-Ghostgrateful.png|Grateful Damashii |-| Specter= *Kamen Rider Specter **Houdini Damashii KRGh-Specterhoudini.png|Specter Houdini Damashii |-| Necrom= *Kamen Rider Necrom **Yujou Burst Damashii Necrom_Yujo_Burst.jpg|Necrom Yujo Burst Damashii Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Ex-Aid= *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Maximum Gamer Level 99 KREA-Exaidl99.png|Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99 |-| Brave= *Kamen Rider Brave **Fantasy Gamer Level 50 KREA-Bravel50.png|Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50 |-| Snipe= *Kamen Rider Snipe **Simulation Gamer Level 50 KREA-Snipel50.png|Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50 |-| Para-DX= *Kamen Rider Para-DX **Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 KREA-Paradxl99.png|Para-DX Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 Category:Kamen Riders Category:Rider Forms